Soul Expert
Soul Experts learn the ability to extract souls from items and turn specific ingredients into scrolls. A Soul Expert has two abilities: Soul Processing Use Purified Souls to create beneficial scrolls and materials for other professions. Soul Extraction Extracts Advanced Equipment or Soul Crystals in order to obtain Purified Souls. NPC Locations There are Soul Expert NPCs located in Towns, who are necessary when advancing onto the next Rank. The table below is a list of the locations of the Soul Expert NPCs. Soul Expert Ranks Once Players have maxed out the current Skill Level for their Rank, they will need to find a Soul Expert NPC in order to advance onto the next Rank (EXP is no longer earned when the current Skill Level is maxed). The table below are the Ranks that a Soul Expert can obtain. Skill Level EXP Players are required to process souls in order to earn EXP to increase their Skill Level. The maximum amount of EXP given when processing souls is 1, it is impossible to get more than 1 EXP per soul procession. Soul Procession Formulas are divided into 5 different colors: * Grey - Formulas will no longer give EXP Points. * Green - Formulas have a low chance of giving EXP per procession. * Yellow - Formulas have a medium chance of giving EXP per procession. * Orange - Formulas have a high chance of giving EXP per procession. * Red - Formulas has yet to be learned. There are Special Profession/Hobby Mastery Books which can be used to gain fast EXP, these books are generally available from Special Event Merchants. * Soul Expert Master Scroll - Gives +5 Profession Level until Skill Level 550 (Limited to the Soul Expert Hobby only) Desirable Profession Tokens Desirable Profession Tokens can be obtained by completing Daily Quests from Profession NPCs in the following Areas: * The Hintervale * Sunset Vale These Tokens can be used to purchase certain Soul Processing Formulas from Profession NPCs listed in the Areas above. Desirable/Mystical Token Shop With the Episode 2.5 Update, Desirable Tokens could no longer be obtained via quests, however players are able to purchase a box of 10x Desirable Tokens from any Profession NPC, located in The Hintervale or Sunset Vale. The table below is a list of items available in the Desirable Token Shop. Profession Quests Players can obtain Daily Jeweler Quests from specific Jeweler NPCs. * NPC: Yousuf, Located in The Hintervale * NPC: Patten, Located in Sunset Vale Soul Procession In order to process souls 2-3 items are required. The items needed are: * Purified Souls. * Ingredients (Purchase from any Soul Expert NPC or Ingredient Merchant). * Essence of Courage (Obtained from Valhalla or the Marketplace). Soul Procession Formulas can be obtained from Soul Expert NPCs or from Mob Drops. The Formulas are separated into 3 different categories: * Soul Conversion * Souls * Special Soul Conversion Formulas Soul Procession Formulas Special Formulas Ingredient/Formula Locations NPC Ingredients Formula Formula - Episode 1 Achievements The table below is a list of Achievements that can be obtained by being a Soul Expert Notes * Cancelling or changing this Profession will reset the Skill level and EXP to 0. * The Desirable Token Shop requires players to have One (1) of the Main Professions. * Extracting an Equipment will result in its disappearance, so make sure to remove any Jewels in the Equipment prior to extracting. Category:Secondary Professions